Planetary defense system
A planetary defense system was a network of space-based and/or ground-based defenses intended to protect a planet from attack. Federation examples In the 23rd century, Earth was protected by the Earth Defense Network. ( ) ''In 2258 of the alternate reality, Earth's border protection grids had several access codes which were known to Starfleet captains. Nero captured and tortured him to learn the codes. ( ) The inner Sol system was defended by the Mars Defense Perimeter, which was breached in early 2367 by a Borg cube en route to Earth. ( ) In 2369, when Starfleet assumed operational control of Deep Space 9, the station became a planetary defense system for Bajor as one of its main duties was to protect the planet from hostile attack. ( ) In 2372, the sabotage of Earth's power relay grid left Earth "defenseless" as sensors, transporters, and surface-based defense installations were taken offline. ( ) During the Dominion War, Betazed had antiquated and undermanned planetary defense systems, which proved little match for an invading Dominion force in 2374. ( ) By 2385, Mars was protected by a deflector shield and a defense net that included orbiting satellites. These systems were deactivated or compromised by rogue synths during the Attack on Mars. ( ) Non-Federation examples The Romulan Star Empire used cloaked mines to defend recently annexed planets in the 22nd century. ( ) In 2267, the encountered Apollo's hand near the planet Pollux IV. This enormously-powerful force field was capable of stopping the ship from approaching the planet, preventing it from firing its weapons, and also preventing escape. ( ) The Aldeans, until 2364, used a high-powered repulsor beam to repel any unwanted ships from the planet's orbit, as well as a powerful shield and a cloaking device. ( ) The Echo Papa 607 weapon system of Minos could act as an effective planetary defense system, repelling attackers in space and on land. ( ) A moon in the Gamma Quadrant, home of the Ennis and the Nol-Ennis, had a sophisticated array of orbiting satellites which inhibited transporter functions, and also actively sought out and attacked orbiting vessels. ( ) After the Klingon invasion of the Cardassian Union in 2372, the Klingon Empire deployed orbital defense systems around the planets they had captured. ( ) The planetary defense systems of Korma included system-5 disruptors. They were overwhelmed by Klingon forces in 2372. ( ) A planet of the Mokra Order visited by in 2372 was defended by numerous surface-based phased ion cannons. ( ) Chancellor Gowron moved the Klingon military headquarters from Qo'noS to Ty'Gokor in 2373. Ty'Gokor was protected by a powerful defensive shield and a tachyon detection grid, along with a large number of warships and space stations. ( ) In late 2374, during the Dominion War, the Cardassians developed unmanned orbital weapon platforms to protect planets. The platforms were deployed in the Chin'toka system and around Cardassia Prime. ( ) As of 2399, Vashti possessed a standard Romulan planetary defense system comprised of orbital killer drones, described as "primitive but effective". It had been bought secondhand and installed with the help of the Fenris Rangers. ( ) Appendices See also *Defense perimeter *Invasion defense antenna Background information A cut bit of dialogue in the script of would have established that in 2063 Earth did not have planetary defense systems. de:Planetares Verteidigungssystem nl:Planetair defensiesysteem Category:Weapons Category:Deleted and unused material in background